


Wreck of Brunhild’s Fleet

by Imbrian



Series: SSR America [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: 另一個在Star Trek架構下的短篇。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: SSR America [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

美洲號某一次的五年任務中，到訪了未探索過的象限當中一顆在其恆星星系當中的M型行星，行星上的智慧生物身形直立，具有與人類相仿的四肢，具有曲速以上的科技水準，以及擁有聽起來超乎人類能夠想像的長生。

長生，卻不是不死。

認知到這點是因為美洲號的艦長才取得對方的同意降落之時，就在迎賓之處目睹了一起葬禮。

與地球上曾經有過的維京文明非常相似，與烈火相近的元素焚燒著載著亡者的航天器飛出該行星的地平線，消失在夜空裡。

但是英靈有沒有因此抵達瓦哈拉，這大概就不是一個能夠輕易向初次接觸的文明探究的。

行星不大，空氣中成分氮氣為多、氧氣比重略低，地球上的人類大概會覺得有些空氣稀薄。

改造過的Steve Rogers與他同樣接受過基因強化手術的大副James Barnes則適應無恙。

他們謹慎地行動著，連呼吸都顯得克制，不是因為空氣稀薄，而是為了莊重地在接待之人身後等待這場葬禮結束——主因在於，這不只是尋常百姓的葬禮，而是國母——至少該是如此理解，這個星球統治者的伴侶離世。

「我們的統治者⋯⋯」耳朵中的翻譯機嗡嗡作響，「我們的國王無法接待你們，他的悲傷太過沉重，但是他的長子、我們的王子，能夠與你們見面，他誠摯地邀請兩位到王宮的露台等候，他會在葬禮結束後，會合他的兄弟與你們一起相談。」

說完以後，瘦高的男子就引領著他們穿過人潮與守衛，跨越了王宮城門，進入到一處廣袤的花園，彷彿無止盡的花圃中交錯著阡阡陌陌。

終於在小路的盡頭，浮現了一處突出的露台，循著一旁的階梯而上，他們兩人被留在了台上等候，那人也沒有再交代什麼，就逕自沿著另一條走廊匆匆離開。

幾乎只過了不到一分鐘的時間，當他們還來不及道出對露台前形狀與山茶花相仿的花卉讚美之前，宛如神祇一般的金髮男人自天而降，用的是他手上的一只武器，乍看之下有些像錘子。

他金色的長髮在腦後紮了一個馬尾，神色看起來哀戚但卻平靜，相較在他之後緩緩從陰影之處現身的黑髮男人，就顯得更為痛苦失措，也對他們在場的事實顯得更為不悅。

「我聽說你們從遙遠的宇宙前來，歡迎。」金髮男人有著以地球人的美觀標準來看非常英俊深邃的五官，「我是Thor，Asgard的王子。」接著稍稍側過身，讓一半隱身在黑暗的男人稍微進入他們的視線，「這是Loki，我的弟弟，他是約頓海姆的國王，但也是Asgard的王子，在他的父母親請託下，由我的父母代為扶養。」

他們知道，從美洲號上的探測得知，這被星球上的智慧生物稱呼為Asgard的星球，是鄰近的恆星當中唯一的M型行星，而有趣的是在這個星球距離較遠的地方，仍有一顆垂死的恆星，那一個方向則散落有一些零碎的小行星帶，中間還有數顆行星，包括了被王子口中稱呼為約頓海姆的一顆P型行星。

「現在由我與他共同攝政，因此我邀請他一併來會晤兩位，也省去你們拜訪約頓海姆的時間，畢竟那裡的環境相對你們這樣的種族，比較嚴峻一些。」

「Thor，我相信你已經知道我們拜訪的主因。」Steve Rogers慎重地開口，並且將裝有星聯相關文件的平板向前遞予金髮男人，「我們無意叨擾你們，是出於締結宇宙間的友誼與和平的使命，邀請Asgard⋯⋯以及約頓海姆，成為星聯的成員。」

「我們非常樂意，Asgard是個推崇和平的星球——」又看了一眼自己身後的黑髮男人，Thor露出苦澀的微笑，「我們曾經與鄰近的所有星球開戰，甚至征戰到更遠的星際，但我們已經改過自新，不久的將來我們也會採取約頓海姆與Asgard共治的方式來治理這個星系。」

「除了約頓海姆，這附近還有哪些行星上有我們能夠造訪的文明嗎？」金髮艦長注意到了陰影之處的男人顯得有些不耐，「我們的星艦沒有具體得到什麼數據，雙重引力導致了一些機械設備的故障。」

「穆斯貝爾海姆上頭只有一個怪物，想著要把Thor殺了⋯⋯尼德威阿爾上有一些古巨人種族中留下的矮人同胞們，矮小的巨人⋯⋯」這時插嘴的黑髮男人聽起來半是疲倦半是不耐，「約頓海姆上還有大約兩千人左右的我的同胞，但他們的生命特徵與你們認知的均不相符，你們的技術沒有辦法探測實屬正常，其餘星球上的居民都在前一次九界遷徙後移居到了Asgard，包括亞爾夫海姆上的傻精靈們，我們收下了這塊板子，你們就能夠乾脆離開了嗎？」

「Loki⋯⋯」Thor揮手阻止了黑髮男人不友善的發言，「抱歉，他與我的母親很親近。」

適時在皺眉的Steve Rogers發言之前介入的James Barnes開口：「我們能理解你們的傷痛，也請替我們向國王致意，而令弟說得很對，我們不該耽誤你太長的時間，Asgard的文明遠超乎我們可以理解的程度，對於和平的推崇也是我們雙方樂見的，如果還有什麼你們未來希冀能夠與星聯相互了解的，就請透過平板與我們聯繫。」

「沒有問題，保持聯繫。」

***

後來美洲號在這個象限遇到了幾個巨大的危機，都是受到Thor的協助才得以安然脫身。

包括一次面對一名巨大的紫色泰坦星人的隨機攻擊，當時艦上的人有一半以上都化成了灰燼，而Thor的出現除了擊潰了那人的勢力外，還帶來了一些星聯的消息，包括某一種文化相近於蜜蜂外星種族與地球接觸，戰爭已經箭在弦上。

Steve與他的大副感謝Thor帶來的消息，而在Asgard的協助下運用暗能量跨越象限返回地球。

在星聯獲勝以後，美洲號再度啟航要踏上他們已經數不清次數的五年任務之時，星聯收到了Asgard的求救信號，前往救援的美洲號遇到了載著Asgard居民的難民船，並且將Asgard居民都安頓到了地球生活。

***

「Thor告訴我⋯⋯他事實上已經一千五百歲了，以地球紀年來看。」Steve Rogers帶著Asgard現任國王Thor送他的一小桶酒，回到了他與James Barnes在布魯克林的住處。

「喔？」James接過小木桶，將當中的液體分別倒入兩只酒杯中，濃郁的酒香迅速地淹沒了這間小巧的住所，一般來說他們為了任務方便以及教課所需，通常選擇居住在靠近學院的所在，但偶而當他們有長一點的假期時，他們就會回到他們的出生地，「比起來我們這兩個一百歲的老人似乎就沒那麼奇怪了。」

「而這是⋯⋯Asgard王室所釀的酒，使用的是一艘沉沒超過一千年以上的戰船殘骸所製成的木桶，而這個木桶⋯⋯上頭刻有地球上冰島人所使用的古老語言。」Steve緩緩地轉過小木桶的方向面朝褐髮男子，「也許許多年前到訪過地球北歐並且被奉為神祇的種族，就是Asgard出征至銀河系的軍隊。」

不甚介意的褐髮男子聳了聳肩，「也許就是這樣也未必⋯⋯」比起追究多少宇宙當中的奧妙，對James Barnes而言還不如喝一口異鄉的烈酒更吸引人。

「Bucky⋯⋯」嘆了一口氣走到桌邊看著躍躍欲試的情人，「我們是喝不醉的，畢宿五威士忌記得嗎？好幾桶，你也沒醉，我也沒醉。」

「我沒有想要大醉一場，親愛的Steve，哪怕只是有一點點微醺，那滋味也不錯。」因為期待眉開眼笑的褐髮男子眨了眨他藍綠色的雙眼，「敬美洲號與北歐神話！」

「敬你，親愛的⋯⋯Bucky。」看著對方率先一飲而盡，也接著喝了一口的金髮男人放下了酒杯，火辣的液體燒過他的喉沿，那酒的滋味嗆辣都不在話下，但也僅止於此，眼前的Bucky還是充滿期待地等待酒精催化後的效應，但已經不期不待的他再替彼此倒了一輪。

過了半晌還是什麼反應也沒有，兩人分享著長桌的一隅，安靜地將酒液飲畢。

「⋯⋯當初那些招募處的傢伙可沒跟我說以後想連喝醉都沒辦法了。」褐髮男人無奈地笑了，「真是去他的基因改造跟戰爭⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯我很抱歉。」忽然向對方道歉的金髮男人低頭看著自己的酒杯。

聽見對方突如其來的歉意，James Barnes卻是一派不疾不徐的模樣，「你在為哪件事道歉？欺騙我你是Tony Stark的性愛機器人，還是不知會我一聲就傳輸到未知行星上拯救文明差點一起跟美麗的女祭司一起死在上面的事？」如果真的要數，他可以一直唸到天亮，「還是更久以前在前面的巷子裡被人打得半死也不肯大聲叫在一個街口外等你的我來幫忙這件事？」

「其實是兩件事。」金髮男人抬起眼看了看他接著苦笑，「第一件事⋯⋯明知道你已經厭倦再作戰、再殺敵，我仍然選擇在星際間尋找你，並且硬是從冷凍艙當中將你喚醒，只為了無法一人獨活在這個世上。」

從沒想過這件事的他挑了挑眉，「我不真的⋯⋯介意這件事。」

「更抱歉的是⋯⋯」伸出手撫上對方好看的面頰，金髮男人湊上前去親吻了對方的鼻尖，「作為你的朋友，我無法為你設身處地著想，作為你的伴侶，卻無法將你的憂慮放在第一順位——」他的職務總是在他之前，「我很抱歉。」

微笑著回吻上對方的James Barnes與對方眼觀眼、鼻觀鼻了好一陣子，才又退回自己的座位上，好整以暇地開口：「我原諒你。」

金髮男人臉上苦澀的笑容，此時終於稍稍淡去。

「前提是——只要你今天在床上好好表現，我就原諒你。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek人物出現，所有優生學戰爭的文獻來自網路，我讀得很快也擅自改寫了一點，反正不要太介意背景設定，不是很愉快的一章，純粹稍微完整一下這個架構下的Stucky的背景故事。

「優生學戰爭被認作為地球上發生的第三次世界大戰，席捲了全球，造成了三千七百萬餘人的性命損失，地球分作了不同派系作戰，各方都透過基因改造的方式，打造出許多改造人，改造人普遍被認為擁有五倍優於普通人類所擁有的能力，這種優越不僅單純在體能上、更反映在心智上，改造人後來在地球上劃分了不同的勢力範圍，統治這些勢力範圍的改造人被稱作為暴君，當中最聞名的就是曾經攻擊星聯總部的可汗，而歷史一再重演證明了——推翻暴君的永遠都是民眾，至少我們熟知的地球歷史是如此。」

「這樣的歷史，一直到企業號遇到了漂流在小行星帶上的另外一群改造人為止，作為極少數厭惡且不具備扭曲的優越感的改造人，Steve Rogers，也是諸位現在熟知的現任美洲號艦長，在企業號的艦長James Kirk的堅持下，從冷凍艙中被喚醒，Kirk艦長認為，Steve Rogers的冷凍艙與過去可汗與其同夥的不同，具備了由內而外的開啟機制，顯示至少這群改造人是自願選擇進入冷凍沉睡，並且可以由他們自己決定是否要清醒過來——或是反覆沉睡，這顯示了他們並非因為是戰犯而遭流放。」

「至於到底什麼原因導致他們的流放，Kirk艦長一如往常沒有一個邏輯性的推理，憑著一股他從內油然而生的直覺，他選擇將Steve Rogers喚醒來應證他的直覺，而這次宇宙中不論是哪一種曾經被地球人當作神靈崇拜的存在庇佑之下，Steve Rogers正如Kirk，抱歉，Kirk艦長所深信一般，作為改造人，不想統治世界，反而是擁有異常於普通人崇高的道德標準，帶領普羅大眾驅逐了暴君，並且為了平息地球的紛爭，自願選擇了沉睡與流放。」

「這完全不符合邏輯的選擇，讓所有具備極其出色智慧水準且不具有惡意的改造人都流放以後，地球的文明逐步凋零，一度進入了所謂的新黑暗時期，期間，所幸一直有人保留了太空探索的火種，最終瓦肯文明與地球的接觸，讓地球進入了新的科技時代。」

「完美的演說，Spock，謝謝你，很精簡地為我們介紹了美洲號與Steve Rogers，目前美洲號正在地球整備，下一次的五年任務估計也近在眼前，美洲號當前最為人知的當是協助Asgard人在地球安頓下來的任務，我們也知道Asgard現在正在積極貢獻他們的知識，並且預期將打造一艘專屬於他們的船艦為星聯展開服務，我也很高興能夠在企業號整備的空檔，為各位進行這段簡短的經驗分享，當然我本人並沒有辦法絕對客觀去描述我與Rogers艦長相遇的過程，因此我仰賴了我的大副，希望他平板無波的語氣，沒有讓各位太過疲憊——」

瓦肯人毫無猶豫地在此打斷了他的艦長發言，「恕我指出，艦長，我平板無波的語氣與你一開頭完美的演說在語意上相互違背——」

「Spock，那是地球人最有趣的一種修辭法，我們稱之為反諷法。」

「在傳遞事實上，雖然我質疑絕對客觀的存在，但我應當符合了你的要求。」

「⋯⋯是的，Spock，在這點上你做得很好。」以指腹緩緩擦拭過自己眉角的James T. Kirk無奈地嘆了一口氣，「但我們還是把座談會留給它最吸引人的段落，就是提問，各位學員現在可以自由發問，我們會就我們對美洲號的了解向各位分享。」

很快就有不少年輕的學員伸直了他們的手臂想取得星聯當中最叛逆但也是最偉大的Kirk艦長的注意力，Kirk將他的注意力，給向了毫無疑問為在場當中最為美麗的女學員，「學員，妳有什麼問題需要我們回答嗎？」

「由於當時我的家人在企業號上服務，他告訴我Steve Rogers清醒過來以後花費非常長的時間說服Kirk艦長更深入小行星帶中尋找其他隱匿在星體之下的改造人，就是那群他宣稱雖是改造人，卻保有與他一樣信念的改造人，包括當中有一位，是他在優生學戰爭時期不能沒有的左右手，這是否就是企業號找到美洲艦上現任大副James Barnes 的經過？」

Kirk皺了一下眉，看了一眼他身邊明顯與他有同樣疑惑的大副，「這確實是帶領我們找到James Buchanan Barnes的過程，妳的疑問是？」

女學員坐著的上半身稍稍向前傾了一些，繼續了她後半段未竟的話語，「為什麼他需要說服你？當初你並沒有接受任何人的說服，親自打開了Steve Rogers的冷凍艙，但為什麼當你將你的信任置付給了Steve Rogers後又對他提出的要求存疑？」

「這件事非常有趣，方才Spock的說明裡面認為我是單憑一種直覺，這種說法不完全正確—等我說完Spock，我是在星聯求學的期間，短暫閱讀過一些文獻，非官方認可的一些歷史文件，裡面Steve Rogers的名字是被詳細記載且註明，即便這份文件沒有被官方認可，但是當時妳可以看做我還在應證我自己的判斷有沒有錯誤，我有沒有做出什麼不能夠彌補的錯誤，因此突然必須接受Steve Rogers的要求時，我當然會猶豫。」試著闡明自己想法的年輕艦長再次阻止了想要插嘴的瓦肯人大副，「無論你怎麼想Spock——我其實存在著這種程度的反省能力。」

「我只是想說，你當初可以告訴我你看過這樣的文獻。」瓦肯人在他的艦長確實完成發言後才緩緩評論，「這會讓你的行為可信度高出許多。」

「我不認為，Spock，說實話我覺得當下你只會再跟我爭論非官方認可歷史文件的紀錄可信度有多少，我太厭煩這種對話了。」企業號的艦長說出這番話的同時試圖再尋找一個提問的學員，「那位學員，是，就是你，關於美洲號？」

被點到的學員有著明顯的瓦肯人種外徵，James Kirk也因此沒有太意外他接下來提出的問題會如此針對細節，「由於剛才的談話都是以複數以上的單位在談論具有善意的改造人勢力，包括在發現James Barnes之前，所以目前一共有幾位改造人在美洲號或是星聯當中服役?」

「就我所知有六位，六位都在美洲號上服務。」非常精確地給出數字的James Kirk看向深深望了他一眼的瓦肯人大副，「我記得這個數字讓你很訝異嗎？瓦肯人喜歡明確的答案。」

「我不訝異你知道瓦肯人的喜好，但我訝異你在乎這件事情。」瓦肯人看向底下的同胞，明顯對方的發問還沒有結束，「請繼續。」

「為什麼星聯同意這樣的安排？他們原先就是相同勢力，這可能導致他們潛在的叛變。」提問的學員看向明顯不認同這段話語的James Kirk，「這是合理的假設。」

但回答他的人是同為瓦肯人的大副，「合理但是並不必要，他們都以優異的成績完成了星聯學院的學業，也曾經在不同星艦上服役證明了他們的實力與忠誠，重新聚集在美洲號是他們的自由意願，星聯的精神也格外尊重此一特質。」

遠在幾排座位之外悠閒地觀望著眾人發言的James Barnes轉頭向他身邊的同儕開口：「妳覺得如何？」

「他們沒有睡在一起，如果你是在問這個。」紅髮女子平靜地回應，「他們是很好的組合，但James T. Kirk天性對於他越重視的人會越保持距離，他不跟他不能失去的人搞在一起。」

「為什麼？因為他床技很糟嗎？」褐髮男子看著自己身上仍然非常合身的學員制服，「他的藍眼睛很漂亮。」

「你喜歡藍眼睛，我們都知道。」紅髮女子不以為然地推了推她蓬鬆的捲髮，「我聽說他有很糟糕的童年，遺腹子、過度工作而缺席的母親、情緒控管有問題的繼父，後來青少年時期也不大愉快，母親送他去的殖民星球上發生了大屠殺，他是僅存的目擊者之一，他以不顧後果的行事作風聞名，他的大副本來被認為可以作為良好的韁繩。」

「但種馬本來就不需要韁繩駕馭跑得才快，他是星聯最年輕的艦長，要我說，待在他底下做事可比我當時待在Hydra上聽Pierce屁話有趣多了。」James Barnes托著腮無趣地看過底下黑壓壓一群接二連三發問的學生，「為什麼不叫我們來回答問題？」

「因為是在探究美洲號的合理性，沒有人不會辯護自己存在的合理性，考量Steve Rogers所做的瘋狂行為讓你們很值得被探究，他親自替在Hydra上的你辯護，獨排眾議堅持你與Hydra絕無同盟關係，這種程度的忠誠，背後被懷疑有更大的共謀存在，不算不合理。」

「我不懷念我在Hydra上經歷的一切，但她作為戰艦，確實可以是駭人的武器。」James Barnes看向身後被人推開的門，不大意外地見到了他的艦長出現在門之後，「該死，Steve Rogers連這種地方都找得來。」

「他很了解你。」Natasha Romanoff率先抬高雙掌宣示無辜，「嘿，我只是作陪。」

「好久不見，Natasha。」Steve Rogers為了不要引人注目，在演講廳的最後一排即便都隱沒在了黑暗之中，他還是蹲下身，抬頭看向做著學員打扮來此打發時間的褐髮男子，「來探討美洲號的合理性嗎？Bucky？」

「假期很長，這很有趣。」褐髮男子聳肩笑了笑，掉頭掠過肩上看向還在回答的James Kirk，「我從來沒跟Kirk共事過，如何？」

「他的領導風格大膽、做事節奏明快，勇於突破窠臼，不服膺權威，而且，願意相信別人，賦予信任，這對很多人而言非常困難。」回答完仍不見James Barnes回頭的金髮男子伸手轉了對方的椅背，「你想去企業號服役嗎？」

「我為什麼會想？」如他所願回過頭的褐髮男子向前傾，伸手攬住Steve Rogers的後腦勺，「我已經找到最漂亮的藍色星球了。」

「很好，繼續當我不在這裡好了。」神盾艦上的護衛長翻了翻白眼，將腳翹上了眼前的桌面，「我才想知道你們兩個當年沒有搞在一起的原因是什麼？」

「當然是因為沒空，親愛的Natasha，那是一場遠比台上的瓦肯人口中所描述的經過更殘忍的戰爭。」結束他與Steve Rogers的凝望，褐髮男子揚唇微笑，「生存已經耗盡我大多數的力氣，讓這小子活下來把剩下的力氣都耗光了，那個世界糟糕透了。」

「比Hydra還糟？」James Barnes的服役紀錄果然在此時也成了台上台下爭辯的話題。

「你說執行骯髒的任務讓星聯看起來光鮮亮麗，喔當然，比那還糟。」聽見他提起Hydra，Steve Rogers的眼睛暗了下來，「別這樣，那不是你的錯。」

「我們很慶幸Hydra沉在了克羅諾斯，而你活下來了。」Natasha伸手拍了拍Steve Rogers的肩膀，「聽James的話一次，你真的不需要為他在Hydra服役感到內疚，那是星聯的錯。」

「⋯⋯開放讓所有人討論是對你的鞭笞。」但Steve Rogers幾乎不做二想就猜到了Bucky會來這裏聽取這些無關之人的爭論，「我最不希望的就是你聽見這些話。」

「我們沒辦法決定別人說什麼，而你沒辦法讓他們全都閉上嘴巴，那是他們的權利。」褐髮男子並不覺得這場討論讓他難堪，「如果討論可以讓他們得到結論，那也不失為解決之道。」

「你聽得夠多了，我們跟Thor還有約，走吧。」Steve Rogers站起身，隱沒在黑暗之中，讓他能夠清楚地看見台上正為他和其他改造人辯白的James Kirk，「我欠Kirk的債，永遠都無法償還，無論星聯如何演變，我決不會與他為敵。」

「你還沒跟Thor提到那酒連我們最基本的醉意都沒有引出來吧？」配合地站起身，褐髮男子伸展了一下手腳率先推門走出了會議室。

一直到許久以後，Steve Rogers才推開了門跟著走了出來，把改造人的爭議都留在了門後。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耶，我喜歡吃冷的薯條，其實冷的熱的我都愛。

才走進餐廳的兩人便與吧台旁的Asgard人迎面對上。

「我的朋友，地球真是一個漂亮的地方，我還沒有好好向你致意，關於協助我們一族安頓在地球上的事。」高大的Asgard國王將一頭金髮束在了腦後，「星聯鼎力協助為我們打造專屬的星艦讓我非常高興，在Asgard所在的象限，還有很多種族可以與星聯合作。」

「你致意過了，沒忘記你上次送的酒嗎？」昔日與Thor共同在Asgard攝政的弟弟出乎Steve的意料之外居然也出現在餐廳當中，「沒忘記你把Fandral的珍藏送人吧？」

國王陛下一如往常不在意自己手足的冷言冷語，「喔對，但那時他們的拜訪太短暫了，既然Loki提起，如何？那是Asgard最雋永的味道。」

「味道很好，只是我們因為基因改造，所以沒有辦法喝醉。」Steve看了看身邊的James Barnes，「但我們很喜歡，確實當數在星際當中少見的美味。」畢竟大多數其他物種釀出來的烈酒味道都讓人有些不敢恭維，Asgard的酒卻是相當接近地球的風味。

「沒有辦法喝醉，那真是太無趣了——」

「——不是每個人都喜歡像你一樣喝醉大鬧一場，哥哥。」全身黑色西裝的Asgard二王子看起來仍然面色不善，「你想表達的事情能否盡快說完，我們還有一艘船要去檢查。」

「在我們還沒有沉睡的年代，這個地球還有國家區分，而這是自那時候就存在在舊金山的餐廳，屹立不搖，你們應該先嘗試一點這裏的食物再離開。」James Barnes伸手向服務生示意，「相信我，Loki⋯⋯」見到對方不以為意挑高眉，褐髮男子也不以為忤地露出微笑，「王子殿下，你會喜歡的。」

片刻過後，端上來的是一個鐵鋁杯裝著吸油紙與炸得黃澄澄的薯條，與兩杯深褐色冒著氣泡的飲料，Asgard的二王子面上的神色介於打算發火與感覺荒謬之間變換著。

但褐髮男子仍然堅持將兩杯飲料推至Asgard人面前，「試試看，這東西很棒，跟酒有一樣好的功用，它有一樣好的致癮性，還可以完美的搭配整個星際的美食，而且——」看了一眼身邊的笑而不語的Steve Rogers，「這是少數地球上還在從製造商那裡取得這個飲料的餐廳，以後你到星艦上，食物複製機也有，但他們只有健怡可樂，你會想念這個味道，我可以擔保。」

Thor明顯地不覺得這個飲料有什麼問題，舉起杯子大口大口地喝了起來。

Loki則是一臉勉強地配合地淺啜了一口，給出了極為簡短的評語，「這就是糖水。」

「確實。」James Barnes笑了笑，伸手拿過一根薯條遞進嘴裡，「但這是食物，真的食物，這是五年又五年又五年的連續任務中，我最懷念的東西。」

「而這是薯條，油炸的馬鈴薯，澱粉、碳水化合物，無論你怎麼稱呼都不健康的東西，但我必須承認，我也很喜歡它的風味。」Steve Rogers抿唇一笑，稱讚，卻沒有伸手，「如果你們趕時間，我相信店家不會介意你們帶著罐子一起離開，但在它冷掉前應該盡快吃完。」

「喔冷掉更好吃。」James Barnes誇大的語氣讓金髮王子不由得笑了起來，「我沒有開玩笑，可樂、薯條，地球上最完美的組合，帶走，當作是酒最微薄的一點回禮。」

Asgard現在的國王對這個組合看來很滿意，他依照兩人指示一手拿起了裝著薯條的小鐵桶，另一手拉起正打算批評這個組合的弟弟，「——把你的銀舌頭收起來，弟弟，是你說我們在趕時間。」轉過頭再次向Steve Rogers與他的大副點了點頭，「星聯目前的傳輸技術與Asgard原初的傳輸技術非常相近，我有將我們最出色的技術人員留在這裏，希望早日能夠替你們克服象限移動的障礙。」

「我們在身體結構上就比地球人強壯太多——」打算阻止Thor開空頭支票的Loki不滿意地扯掉自己受制於Thor的手，「僅次於我們可以負荷象限傳輸的大概僅有Cotati人——」

「我們也在現在打造的星艦上稍微模擬了以往Asgard的彩虹橋，但星艦啟動後的能量問題，我們也還在克服，但在停擺的狀態下，還是可以如常使用，那麼，下次再見了。」Asgard的國王抬起頭，在眾目睽睽之下，對著餐廳的天花板開口，「Heimdallr？」

下一刻本來還在原地的Asgard人就消失在彩虹色斑斕的光線當中，即便是看習慣傳輸技術的星艦大副與他的艦長也不由得抬頭檢查了一下餐廳的天花板。

「我們不需要太訝異，畢竟，Thor的身體結構在太空當中漂流都沒有發生任何變化，方才強大的能量，也確實可能不適合Asgard人以外太多種族。」Steve Rogers在Thor離開的座位上坐了下來，「據說那個象限還有數十種類人種族。」

伸手再跟服務生又點了一份薯條的James Barnes渾然不介意地拿起了剛才Asgard的二王子留在座位上的玻璃杯，「我們應該建議食物複製機增加原味可樂。」

「你能想像嗎？還有那麼多類人種族，宇宙的廣袤，跟我們生存的時代相比，我們真的太渺小——」Steve Rogers一邊說著一邊將視線挪到盯著自己看的James Barnes身上，他不知道對方為何笑得那麼燦爛，雖然下意識他也跟著笑了，「Bucky ？」

「看你覺得宇宙這麼有趣，不枉費我跟著你去星聯學院上那麼多課了。」伸手把對方難得沒有緊緊用髮膠固定住的幾綹額前金髮推往耳際，「說實話，醒來的時候，我第一時間真的只想找個地方爛醉一場，這個世界這麼美好，根本不需要我的存在⋯⋯」

「別這樣說——」Steve蹙起了眉，「戰爭結束了，是我們一起努力的成果。」

「當然，後來我也發現我的『專業能力』還是頗獲得當權者的青睞。」似笑非笑地收回手，褐髮男子又喝了一口可樂，「但我還是喜歡跟你共事，Steve，總覺得不跟著你，你會做什麼傻事，但跟著你，卻又覺得我老是讓你犯傻。」

「那些都是我的問題。」金髮男子抬眼看著老舊的液晶螢幕上播放著兩百年前世紀末的名曲，「我應該讓Fury更早去爭取你到神盾號服役，那時候我想，在緊抓著你不放這麼多年以後，是時候讓你發揮你的專長，但我沒有想過Hydra是以暗殺為目的存在的星艦。」

「所以不要為了你意料之外的事情內疚，如果沒有發生過Hydra的事，我後來也不會覺得神盾號上的工作有趣，當然更不會覺得跟你在美洲號上一直反覆進行五年任務有什麼偉大的意義。」低頭又喝了一口可樂的James Barnes看著杯子裡的倒影微笑，「不知道剛才Loki說的Cotati人是什麼樣的模樣。」

他不會說，他同時也會想，不知道強壯可以媲美Asgard人的種族的要害在哪裡，Hydra的訓練很大一部分改變了他，他雖然永遠都能夠把星聯最高指導原則記得一清二楚，卻也記得Hydra希望讓地球人永遠保有「優勢」的任務。

而如果要他把這個訓練應用在保護他的艦長身上，他不會有一點猶豫。

「艦長，怎麼在跟學員混在一起——」打趣的語氣在對方看清楚學員的長相以後變成抱怨，「老天，Barnes，你幹嘛穿著學員的衣服，你腦子有什麼問題嗎？」

「因為我在總部只剩下這件衣服。」決定忽略為什麼只剩這件衣服的過程不談，褐髮男子面露微笑地看著走過來的Tony Stark，「嗨，Stark。」

「看過Asgard人的船了嗎？」掩不住興奮的Tony Stark伸出雙手比示了一下，Stark企業也參與了這場星際技術交流的盛會，「他們有太多不一樣的技術，這可能會讓整個星聯的科技再前進兩百年也不止，連瓦肯人都讚嘆——」

在一旁晾高了眉吃著薯條的James Barnes不甚感興趣地點了點頭，地球自從與瓦肯人接觸以後就改變了許多；與童年玩伴迅速地抽離不同，Steve Rogers很仔細地聽著曾經的同儕分析著Asgard即將完成的星艦有多麼獨特。

「既然都到總部了，要不要繞到馬里布來？Potts小姐很想見你們，特別是——聽聞了某個八卦以後，她很想請你們兩個一起吃頓飯。」Tony Stark露出克制卻其實難以克制的燦笑，畢竟八卦的當事人就在他面前。

「有機會我們很希望去探望Morgan。」一語堵住了平常難以制止的億萬富豪，Steve Rogers滿意地挑了挑眉，「聽說她跟你一樣有棕色的頭髮，可惜，Potts小姐的紅髮很美麗。」

「她簡直就是我的翻版，我知道我可以多惱人。」Tony Stark翻了翻白眼，「確定不來？我就是繞過來買包薯條——」看見桌上剛剛被Steve身影擋住的薯條，「嘿，以冰棒來看，你們倆的品味不錯。」

「你可以拿走，當作是我們送給Morgan的禮物。」Steve把裝著薯條的小鐵罐遞了出去。

Tony Stark不太習慣地從金髮男子手上接過了遞來的薯條，「謝了，雖然我討厭別人遞東西給我——得在冷掉以前回去，我的傳輸艦就在外面，需要搭順風車嗎？」

今天第二次看著他的薯條離他而去的褐髮男子再次重申他對薯條的熱愛不會因為溫度改變，「冷了明明也很好吃——」

「不了，我們散步回去，距離不遠。」Steve打斷他的抱怨替自己與對方回絕了Stark的提議。

「不打擾你們約會，走了。」邊說邊往門口撤退的Tony Stark從口袋掏出了墨鏡戴上，「我怎麼會想要打擾你們的二人世界，太荒謬了當我沒說，別告訴Romanoff我說要送你們的事。」

還想解釋真的是距離很近不需要的Steve回過頭看見童年玩伴又舉起了手找服務生過來，「有空我們真的應該去看看Morgan，她已經三歲了。」

只想自己好好吃完一份薯條的褐髮男子漫不經心地應了下來，儘管不知道自己到底在答應什麼，「——當然好。」但點完餐以後，他轉過頭不滿地剜了金髮男子一眼，「這次不准再把我的薯條拿去送人了，Rogers。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我完全不記得我什麼時候寫的，好像沒有貼在這裡過，該不會是我哪時候寫的贈品吧？反正很久沒更新了我來除除草，因為各種不能言傳僅能意會的原因，我刪除了我的Lofter，據說它還要30天才會消失，以後就會只在AO3更新了（講得好像我還會更新）但我承認我最近有被Ennead燒到有點想填坑。


End file.
